What's Wrong?
by polipu
Summary: Chris figures out whats wrong with Sam...the right way ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, we need to talk about this", Chris said following an angry wife to the master bedroom.

"There's nothing to talk about", Sam said sternly taking her clothes off and changing into her night gown. She then threw her shirt at Chris. She then got into bed and went underneath the sheets. Chris then took the shirt of his head and pounces on top of Sam, hold her wrist so she couldn't move. "Let me go!" Sam yelled struggling to get free.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you", Chris said. She didn't make eye contact with him. "Alright Sam, you want to do this the hard way, we'll do the hard way". Chris then took out a pair of hand cuffs from the night stand and handcuffed Sam's hands to the head board.

"Chris, let me go", Sam argued

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No!"

"Then it looks like I'm just going to have to force it out of you". Chris then began to take off his shirt which exposed all his nicely toned muscles. He then took off his pants and boxers, revealing his 8 inch cock in front of Sam whose face turned a deep red. He then trailed his hand from Sam's thigh to her breast, and then he gripped the night gown.

"How much did this cost?" Chris asked feeling the smooth velvet.

"About…30 bucks", Sam responded still not looking at her husband

"I'll buy you another one", Chris then ripped the gown exposing his wife's hour glass body. He'd love to touch those sexy curves, including her 38C sized breast. The only thing that was left on her smoking body was black lacy bra and panties. Chris stared at her body, he was getting hard quick. He took a grab at her breast, squeezing them gently. Sam tried to stay quiet, but failed.

"Oh, you like that?" he asked seductively, Sam gave him an angry look. "I dare you to keep looking at me like that, see what happens". She continued to stare at him, thinking he wasn't going to do anything but as they staring into each other's eyes Chris's hand rubbed against the lacy black underwear. She yelped and closed her eyes shut. "Why are you so wet, baby?" Chris asked, "do you want it?". Sam continued to be silent, but she was still blushing.

**Chris POV**

I knew she wanted it, I can see her aching for me to plow her. I lifted her legs and took her panties off, laying her legs on my shoulders. At this point I'm as hard as a brick, ready to tare that ass up. I could see Samantha getting horny more and more as I rubbed her pussy, and then I decided to get experiment. I placed my middle figure on her clit and slowly traced my figure around it.

"C-CHRIS!" Sam shuddered panting from the pleasure I was giving her. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that". I smiled, put my mouth to her ear, and whispered.

"Now, either you tell me what's wrong with you or I fuck you until all you can do is scream my name…again". I felt her take a breath. She wanted it. I split her legs, revealing her soaking wet pussy to me.

**Sam POV**

Oh shit, he's gonna fuck my pussy until I say what happened earlier today. But I can't tell him, it's too embarrassing. Hopefully I get to have some mercy though.

**Chris POV**

There's no way I'm giving her any kind of mercy. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her wet cavern, and then I slowly pushed it in watching Sam's reactions as I get deeper and deeper inside her. Damn she's so tight; I thrust her hard, making her scream.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nunn-No", Sam shivered with her eyes glued shut, her pussy soak.

"Alright then, have it your way"

**Narrator POV**

Chris then began to pound Sam repeatedly. She continued to moan and scream Chris's name as he filled her with his manhood as he tore off his wife's bra, revealing her plumped breast and erect nipples. Chris then took a tight grip on her left breast and sucked on her nipple while her right breast was occupied by Chris's pinching her right nipple. Samantha could feel herself getting close to an orgasm and Chris could feel it, she started to get tighter and tighter making him harder. He quickened his pace as he felt himself getting close to coming to.

"Chris! Oh...So...Good... FUCK Give me more!"

"Fuck Sam, so damn good… I'm about to cum",

"Please! Cum inside me…I want my pussy to be filled with your cream!"

And at that moment, their bodies were one as they both shared an orgasm. Christopher came inside Sam and filled her womb with his seed. He took his cock out of her pussy and watched his cum drip out. Chris then took the hand cuffs off of Sam and lied down next to her.

"Now…what was wrong with you?" Chris asked panting.

"I…I…locked the keys inside the car again"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris opened the door to his apartment. "Sam, I'm home," he announced. He was so dead tired from working all day in the office. He really needed to unwind his aching body with a nice bath or something. Maybe his wife could run him one.

"I'm in the bedroom, Chris," Sam called.

"Gee, she can't even come out and welcome me home," Chris mumbled to himself. He headed toward the bedroom careful not to bump into something just because his eyes were almost completely close at this put at night.

He made it to the door of his room where he took a breath before opening. Maybe if he showed how much he was aching Sam would be more willing to run him that bath. He twisted the knob and entered the room. "Hey baby, how are you?" he asked..

He opened his eyes curious to see what her mood was. When he did he blank a few times in surprise. "Sa-man-tha," he said slowly. On their bed was Sam completely naked, showing off her entire beautiful form.

She had one hand resting on her legs as her lovely amber eyes fell on him. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Welcome home, Christopher."

Chris dropped his bag in utter surprise. His mouth had dropped and his eyes kept blinking. His hand trembled as he lifted it up to point at his wife. "Sam, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Sam had never been the one who insisted on having sex; Chris always had to convince her when the urge came.

"I thought I help you relax tonight," Sam said. She dropped her feet to the floor and walked over to the man. She placed her hands over his shoulders as she brought her mouth up to his ear. "Now just let me take care of everything."She undid his pants, having them and his boxers drop to the floor. The woman gave her husband a tender kiss on his neck and a nip on his ear. Her hand descended down to his cock, softly stroking it. Chris instantly moaned under her touch.

She continued to stroke his cock, getting him hard. "You like that?" she whispered sweetly. Chris nodded. Sam pumped his dick harder. His cock began to rise in her hand as it grew. She knew Chris all too well on how to turn him on. She then bit his neck, getting Chris to throw back his head and moan. The sensation went all the way up his spine. Samantha used her thumb to stroke the bottom of his shaft as the other fingers rolled over the top. She then kissed more tenderly around Chris's expose neck, getting him hotter. She picked up her pace, knowing now that he was fully hard he would need the faster pace. The combined skill had made Chris begin to pre-cum which began dripping on the floor.

"S-Sam, faster please," Christopher begged. He wanted to release his load so bad it was killing him. His legs were trembling, growing weaker by the second. Sam smiled from her husband's desperate pleasure. She went on to stroke him even faster and harder to get him beyond his breaking point. Christopher let out a loud moan. He blasted out his cum all over the floor.

Sam raised her cum filled hand to her face. "Wow, you really came a lot this time, babe." She licked her hand clean. She then swirled her tongue over her mouth. "That was really good."

Chris lowered his head back down. He grinned. "I'll say." He opened his eyes to see his wife unzip his jacket and take it off. She then removed his netted shirt. He then grabbed a hold of her about to take her right there. "Let's go, Sam."

Sam pushed him off. "Easy Chris, you're supposed to be relaxing. I'll take care of everything you just sit down and enjoy." She gestured for him to sit down.

"Alright," he grumbled. He didn't really like not getting to jump Sam like he usually did, but he did agree he needed to relax. He went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. His hands rested by his sides. Sam followed him over, kneeling in front of him.

She took a hold of his cock again. Her mouth opened wide to take in Chris's dick slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Chris's head fell back once again in pleasure. He grew hard in Sam's mouth that slightly surprised her, having her adjust her technique. Her hands held the base of his cock as she sucked him. Her tongue wiggled over the bottom of his shaft which had Christopher moaning in bliss. He grabbed a hold of the side of the bed to keep himself from falling. Sam moved her mouth back to the head of Chris's cock. She swirled her tongue over the tip, having it spit out some of it loose cum. She then went right back to bobbing her head some more before she sucked on the tip.

The blow job continued till Chris was at his end. "Sam, I'm about to cum." The words made Sam work harder to have him do it. "Sam, I'm cumming!" Sam let go, having Chris's load explode all over her face and in her hair.

"That was amazing," Christopher said.


End file.
